Wash systems for vehicles include one or more treatment devices. The treatment devices may include a cloth roll, a top wheel, a rinse manifold, a friction curtain, a dryer, and the like. The treatment devices may be arranged as a wash system in a wash facility to collectively clean exterior surfaces of vehicles travelling therethrough.